deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Teletubby Vs FNAF
Welcome back Welcome back to Death Battle I am your host Gnuke and today we have a battle between a Badass Teletubby, That's right the White Teletubby from Slendytubbies! And the Cringy Fnaf crew that never dies! LETS NOT WASTE ANYTIME AND GET TO THE STATISTICS! White Teletubby Background: ''' Chapter 0: "It Was Good" The story takes place in Teletubby land, where the the player plays as Po. The game begins on a sunny day, and you must deliver Tubby Custard to the other three Teletubbies. During the night, Po notices Tinky Winky leave his bed and destroy the Custard machine. Tinky Winky then leaves the house into the night. The player must decide whether Po should wake up Laa-Laa and Dipsy or look for Tinky Winky alone. After looking for Tinky Winky and going back to the house, the camera changes to first-person, and Po finds Dipsy's decapitated body lying on the ground. The next minute of game play is a series of quick time events, which always ends with Po supposedly being killed by Tinky Winky. After this, dialogue for the White Tubby appears, saying that he must gather custards dropped on the map for research and preventing things from getting worse. Waking up the others If the player decides to wake the rest, Laa-Laa instructs Po to collect the Worker's Torch from the workbench, while Dipsy decides to stay in bed in case Tinky Winky comes back. After retrieving the torch, Po and Laa-Laa both head out of the house to search for their missing friend. A few seconds later, Laa-Laa tells Po to turn right, while she will turn left and search the lake. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake where Laa-Laa is. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Laa-Laa will also be on the ground, with blood running down from her empty eye sockets and having multiple bloody wounds across her body. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. Searching for Tinky Winky alone If the player decides to look for Tinky Winky alone, Po leaves the house and looks around the place. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. Back to the house When the player makes Po reach back to the Teletubbies House she'll find a decapitated Dipsy on the floor coated in a bit of his blood with his head nearby his body, after showing the White Tubbies shock of what is happening the player will enter into action mode for Po, and will have to make her run off away from Tinky Winky who will begin chasing her, no matter what when the player makes Po reach the large tree Tinky Winky will be behind her, making the screen go dark with a sickening crackle sound showing that Po has met her demise. It'll then go back to the White Tubbie who will begin to prepare their journey to finding this problem and stopping whoever made this happen. '''Feats: * Is capable of outrunning the various kind of infected Teletubbies. * Was capable of taking out the announcer who is a big mech with only a chainsaw. * Fought toe to toe with the infected original 4 teletubbies. * Can tank blasts and hits from the announcer and from infected teletubbies * Can sneak around without being caught * Defeated Po who went through 2 transformations to attempt to kill the White Teletubby. * Has never shown signs of fatigue. * Escaped from the cave tubby and the yeti tubby. * His statistics go way above human standards. * Outran TinkyTank who is faster and can kill a teletubby in one blow. * Has a night-vision camera and a flashlight. * Is prepared to face most situations. * Extremely cold weather does not slow him down * Has the infected teletubby custard. * Equipment and Weapons ** Rusty chainsaw: Can take apart the announcer and Po with no problem and has never been shown to break but it is still rusted leaving it prone to breaking. ** Night vision camera: Can see everything in the dark and has a zooming feature, It also never showed signs of running out of battery (At least in Slendytubbies 3). ** Flashlight- Just lights dark areas wherever you point it. ** Teletubby Custard: Eating this turns you infected, In SlendyTubbies 3 you can eat the custard to get the Bad Ending and turn into a infected, Eating the custard also results in gaining superhuman statistics. ** A white and black top hat: It has some use right? Faults ** A fatal blow can lead him to a dying state or even worse death ** Lacks in terms of weapons. ** Has no sort of combat experience. ** Usually fights an opponent when it is a 1V1 Overall: He is a very strong and skilled combatant, Being able to Dodge attacks from infected and being very sneaky, He also can face most situations and has very useful weapons and tools at his disposal, However a fatal blow can be bad for him and he runs away if the opponent manages to overpower him. The FNAF crew These guys really? Ok fine lets get into these characters. Freddy: He is the smartest and the sneakiest of the group being able to move around un-spotted, However it is not impossible to see him as all you need to do is give a closer look. He can crush enemy's with his heavy weight. But that is a weakness because if he falls on the ground his weight can hurt him. He is Controlled by air pistons making movements extremely hard and he is also weak to water and high electric currents. Not to mention he was easily taken apart with a sneak attack from Purple Guy. Foxy: Foxy is the fastest being able to run at 14 Meters per second which puts him at a peak human speed. He has the sharpest teeth and the longest jaw he can break a humans skull with a bite, Which requires 2,300 newtons of force and he has a formidable weapon at his disposal. For having air pistons he is quite fast and can grip onto doors and lean in at a pretty fast speed. But he is in bad condition and he may not be as strong as the other animatronics. Bonnie: Bonnie should be on par with Freddy in terms of statistics except intellect Bonnie also happens to have a better weapon than Freddy which is a Metal Guitar (Because why would you give a wooden one to a heavy bone crushing robot) Chica: She is not as strong or as active as Bonnie but she has sharp claws on her feet and is at least Stronger than Foxy, She also has a beak that ummmm......Maybe she can peck her opponents with? She also has a metal cupcake that has a sharp tip, Or at least I think... Springtrap: Springtrap is the most durable and physically strongest characters out of all of them, He is also possessed by Purple Guy making him a very dangerous opponent, He survived over 30 years of decaying and the burned down Fazbear's Fright. OK THE COMBATANTS ARE READY TO KICK ASS!....Nevermind I am sorry for getting crazy over a Teletubby and a Cringy franchise...Lets just start... Death battle The White Teletubby is walking through the sand trying to find the satellite station. White Teletubby: Aw comon where the hell is the satellite station! The White Teletubby keeps walking through the sand until he started to sink into it. He tries to break out of it but he sinks into it completely. White Teletubby: No NO NO NO NO! He wakes up hours later on a black and white checkered floor, He gets up to find himself in a building. ' '''White Teletubby: Crap! I have to get out! He starts running so fast that he ran full force into a solid object, He falls onto the ground getting a heavy nose bleed. White Teletubby: OWW! ???: Where do you think your goin? White Teletubby: Who the hell are you!? ???: The names Chica, and you seem to be roaming my halls.... White Teletubby: Well Chica you gave me a nose bleed, If it was up to me I would have sued you. The White Teletubby looked up to realize it was a huge robot. White Teletubby: What the f- FIGHT! Before he can finish his sentence he got grabbed and he was pinned against the wall. Chica: Welcome to my special hell! White Teletubby: Go back to Big Bird you yellow scum! Chica punched the White Teletubby in the face and threw him on a table breaking it. White Teletubby: Is that all you got! The White Teletubby pulled out his chainsaw and started revving it up. Chica: A chainsaw!? White Teletubby: Yeah its designed to kill your Big Bird...lookin....Ummmm.....Face? Chica rolled her eyes and swung at the White Teletubby, Before the punch made contact he sawed Chica's arm off making a lot of sparks fly everywhere. Chica: AHHHH!!!! The other 3 animatronics power on and look across the hall. They find Chica's head rolling out of the shadows, With the sound of a Chainsaw. Animatronics: 4 Freddy: Come out you human scum! '''Your gonna pay for that!' White Teletubby: Human? What in the world is that? He walks out the shadows wielding his chainsaw. Bonnie runs at the White Teletubby pinning him to the wall. White Teletubby: Hey get off me! Bonnie: Not happening bud! The White Teletubby reaches into Bonnie's eye socket and rips out his eyes making Bonnie scream. Freddy: Bonnie! Bonnie: Arggg you spoiled brat! The White Teletubby grabs Bonnie head and cuts it off. Animatronics: 3 White Teletubby: You guys aren't that bad but you are weak. Big Bird gave me a better challenge. Foxy: THINK AGAIN LAD! Foxy punched the White Teletubby through the window leading to the office. He got up with a big bruise on his face. White Teletubby: Wha-What the hell was that...That thing is faster than me! Foxy: You wont be winnin easily lad! White Teletubby: Listen up Fox you maybe sly but your not that good! Foxy: You wave your chainsaw like a feather duster! White Teletubby: You look more uglier than Big Bird over here! Freddy: Are they even fighting? Foxy: You look like a guy that took an overdose of radiation! White Teletubby: Sleeze Bag! Foxy: E.T! White Teletubby: Ummmm.....JERK! Foxy: THATS IT! Foxy runs towards the White Teletubby ready to strike, The White Teletubby countered and sawed Foxy's head off Animatronics: 2 Freddy: I guess its up to me to get rid of this guy... the White Teletubby is in the shadows watching Freddy with his night vision camera. Freddy: I KNOW YOUR HERE COME OUT!!! White Teletubby: Hey Fozzy over here! Freddy: ARGG!!!! SHUT UP!!! Freddy punches the White Teletubby in the face and then throws him across the pizzeria. the White Teletubby lands on the ground safely and runs toward Freddy. Freddy picks up an arcade machine. Freddy: BATTER UP YOU FOOL! White Teletubby: Awww crap.... Freddy hits the White Teletubby with the arcade machine sending him flying through a stone wall. Freddy: Now that's what I call baseball! The White Teletubby was not able to stand up from that, No matter how much he tried he could not stand up. White Teletubby: No......It.....Its.....Over isn't it.... Freddy gets ready to stomp on the White Teletubby's head. White Teletubby: My.....friends....they need me...... The White Teletubby starts to think about his friends and what would happen if he died.... White Teletubby: DIE!!!! The White Teletubby grabs his Chainsaw and sticks it through Freddy's head. Freddy: H....H-how is this.....possible.... White Teletubby: BECAUSE I AM THE HERO ALL TELETUBBY'S NEED! He cuts Freddy in half and he falls to the ground. White Teletubby: Tha-That was hard as hell......These wounds are severe....I am not sure if I can survive after that hit.... ???: Look behind you.... White Teletubby: What? He turned around only to get sucker punched across the face. Springtrap: Hahahahah...IDIOT!' White Teletubby: There is one more! Springtrap kicks the White Teletubby in the face making him soar through the air into a wall. The White Teletubby was beyond his limits, He could not fight anymore.. White Teletubby: I have to use the infected CUSTARD.....'''I never thought I would have to use it..... The White Teletubby took out the custard and ate it. White Teletubby: I feel weak.... Springtrap: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH.. What is a custard going to save you from. Springtrap put his hand through the White Teletubby's heart and pulls it out. Springtrap: See you in hell furry! Springtrap squeezes the heart until it exploaded, Then he starts walking away with a evil look on his face. Just when he was about to leave he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find the White Teletubby walking towards him. The White Teletubby has turned infected and his eyes fell out of his head. White Teletubby: *Growl* Springtrap runs towards the White Teletubby. Springtrap: JUST DIE!!! They both start punching each other trading blows, Springtrap managed to land a kick on the White Teletubby's torso making him stumble back. the White Teletubby punches Springtrap in the face almost knocking his head off. He lands another punch this time knocking Springtraps head off, Springtraps head rolls across the ground. The White Teletubby walks the halls endlessly looking for more people to kill... ''K.O!' Lets discuss why The White Teletubby wins. This battle is kinda obvious because The White Teletubby CAN TAKE OUT MECHS! He also has a better arsenal of tools and weapons than all of them combined! The animatronics would put up a decent fight but not even that would work. Also the custard practically grants the eater superhuman strength, I don't see how The White Teletubby can lose this. THE WINNER IS THE WHITE TELETUBBY. BTW I spent 3 hours on this doing research, Planning it and Executing it! Please leave a comment it would really help me out :3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles